The instant invention relates generally to toothbrushes and more specifically it relates to an improved fountain toothbrush which provides a toothpaste storage compartment in the handle so that the toothpaste can be dispensed directly onto the bristles therefrom.
There are available various conventional toothbrushes which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.